


Twerking

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [19]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura no sabe lo que es el twerking hasta que Jane se lo enseña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twerking

**Author's Note:**

> Saqué esta idea de un capítulo de The Fosters. Me pareció tan buena la metedura de pata, y tan adecuada para nuestra socialmente inadptada Maura Isles, que no pude resistirme a escribirlo.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos antes de entrar a pesar de que esta estaba entreabierta. La idea de que era algo absurdo desapareció de su mente cuando, incluso así, Maura se sobresaltó y alzó la cabeza con una expresión aturdida en el rostro.

\- Hey – saludó la morena recostada contra el marco de la puerta.

\- Hola, Jane – correspondió la forense con una cálida sonrisa que suavizó su ceño.

La detective dio dos zancadas hacia el interior del despacho y entrelazó las manos al frente.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

La inocente pregunta de Maura causó que riera, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

\- Dios, debes de adorar mucho tu trabajo – bromeó. Cuatro pasos más y estaba recostada contra el borde de la mesa de la rubia, jugueteando con los bolis que tan ordenadamente estaban en un bote, todos con las tapas correctas puestas y boca abajo para que no se secaran. – Vengo a buscarte para ir a tomar algo al Dirty Robber, ¿recuerdas? – inquirió arqueando las cejas con diversión.

\- Oh – Maura se palmeó la frente. – Tendrás que perdonarme, he perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo – se disculpó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a apilar con cuidado los informes.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta – rio Jane.

Observó atentamente cómo la rubia fruncía el ceño ligeramente al asegurarse de que había dejado todo arreglado y que llevaba en su bolso lo indispensable, los rizos escapándose de su agarre tras la oreja. Siempre había encontrado adorable la manera en la que entornaba los ojos, la pequeña arruga que se le formaba en la frente cuando estaba intensamente concentrada o el modo en el que a veces se mordía el labio inferior al reflexionar. Lo había presenciado mil veces y lo volvería a presenciar mil veces más. Sintió el familiar cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, signo de que ansiaba tocar los mechones rubios de Maura, saber cómo era tener la mano hundida en ellos, cómo era que rozaran su piel desnuda.

Salió de su ensoñación justo cuando unos curiosos ojos verde avellana se clavaban en ella a medio camino de salir del despacho. Percibió más que oyó la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Maura pero la despachó con una sonrisa y un casi imperceptible encogimiento de hombros, incorporándose y situándose al lado de la forense. Con una caballerosidad típica de Jane cuando su mejor amiga estaba envuelta, fue abriendo todas las puertas que se interpusieron en su camino, dejando a Maura pasar primero y recuperando su posición a su lado milésimas de segundo después. Parloteó alegremente sobre su día, que si habían descubierto una pista clave para resolver el caso, que si Crowe le había gastado otra broma pesada, que si Angela había vuelto a someterla a un tercer grado para ver cómo se encontraba después del accidente del puente, y un gran etc.

La forense escuchaba, o fingía escuchar porque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Aunque se cuidaba de soltar de vez en cuando monosílabos que indicaran que estaba atendiendo, era una capacidad que había desarrollado a lo largo de muchos años, primero con sus padres, luego en la universidad y más tarde como amiga de Jane. Simplemente, había veces que necesitaba la presencia de la morena a su lado pero necesitaba aún más un momento de silencio. Y esa era una de esas veces.

\- Fue ahí cuando cogí un cuchillo y me lo clavé – inventó Jane sin perder detalle de su amiga.

\- Aja – replicó Maura.

\- Luego bajé al laboratorio y cambié las etiquetas de los químicos. – No hubo reacción por parte de la forense. – Y también de los cadáveres, ya sabes, esas que pones en el dedo gordo del pie. – Nada todavía. – Besé a Crowe y le confesé que era mi amor verdadero.

\- Muy bien – asintió la rubia.

\- Oh, se me olvidaba. Me pasé por tu casa y decidí reordenarte los zapatos.

Ni con esas. Maura era una maniática de la organización de sus tacones por gamas de colores, Jane se había burlado muchas veces de ella por el mismo tema pero cada vez que había tratado de hacerle ver que era absurdo, la forense se lanzaba a una explicación frenética que normalmente terminaba con ella sin aire y la detective recolocando los zapatos en su sitio para calmarla. Si no había saltado con ese pequeño engaño, algo grave estaba pasando.

Preocupada, Jane rozó el brazo de su mejor amiga, disminuyendo el ritmo al que andaban. Podía ver las luces del Dirty Robber desde esa zona de la acera y, antes de entrar en ese mogollón, le gustaría poder averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Maur – la llamó. Esperó hasta que aquellos preciosos ojos verde avellana estuvieron centrados en ella, ligeramente confundidos. - ¿Ha pasado algo? Estás muy callada, ni siquiera te has puesto toda TOC cuando te he dicho que cambié tus tacones de sitio.

\- ¿¡Que has hecho qué!? – exclamó la rubia unas octavas más alto de lo normal.

\- Esa es mi chica – sonrió la detective dándole un ligero apretón al brazo de Maura, que todavía sujetaba.

La falta de farolas en aquella zona de la acera impidió que pudiera apreciar la ligera capa de rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la forense. Esta carraspeó y señaló al bar con un gesto de cabeza.

\- ¿Entramos? No quisiera llegar tarde.

Jane asintió, dejando pasar el tema por el momento. Ya tendría oportunidad de interrogarla más a fondo esa noche. La escoltó hacia el Dirty Robber, sosteniendo abierta la pesada puerta para que ella pudiera pasar primero. Como siempre, el bar estaba lleno de policías en la barra y los asientos, charlando con un volumen demasiado alto, bebiendo cerveza tras cerveza para celebrar el final de una larga semana. Ambas amigas se dirigieron a su sitio de siempre, que, por respeto, permanecía vacío a pesar de que el local estaba a rebosar.

Apenas acababan de sentarse cuando Frankie y Korsak se acercaron a ellas con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros. Mientras el pequeño Rizzoli dejaba una Blue Moon para su hermana en la mesa y tomaba asiento a su lado, Korsak se deslizó en el hueco libre junto a Maura y depositó con cuidado una copa de vino tinto frente a ella.

\- Vaya, muchas gracias, Sargento – dijo la forense tocándole brevemente el brazo para acentuar su gratitud. Dio un pequeño trago y lo mantuvo en su boca por unos segundos, degustándolo, antes de tragarlo con un pequeño gemido de aprobación. – ¡Delicioso! Pero no creo que lo haya probado nunca antes, ¿cuál es?

\- Es un Orto.

\- ¿Italiano?

\- No, en realidad lo elaboran en una región de España cercana a Barcelona – explicó Korsak.

Ambos Rizzoli se miraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco. Jane sacó el móvil de su funda para comprobar si los agentes que habían ido a la redada habían encontrado algo útil para su caso. Al ver que tenía un correo nuevo, se entretuvo leyéndolo y contestando mientras su compañero y Maura discutían sobre el mejor vino del año. Sin ser consciente de ello, en algún momento dejaron de hablar y el silencio reinó en la mesa. Cuando levantó brevemente la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono y la realidad que la rodeaba se filtró a través de la neblina que había creado ella misma al abstraerse, se percató de que Maura la estaba mirando con un ligero deje de dolor en sus ojos verde avellana.

Inmediatamente, guardó el móvil en la funda y escrutó a su amiga con preocupación.

\- Antes me preguntaste qué me pasaba – dijo la rubia, captando la total atención de Jane. – Hoy le he hecho la autopsia a una niña de quince años.

\- Oh. – Por un momento, no supo qué decir. – Lo siento mucho, Maur… - alargó el brazo por encima de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la forense, su pulgar yendo por cuenta propia y empezando a acariciar la mano de la doctora.

Si antes había sido ella la única existente dentro de su burbuja aislante, ahora solo eran ellas dos. Era algo que le pasaba tan a menudo que se había acostumbrado a ello y le extrañaba cuando no ocurría. Con la mirada clavada en la de Maura, el mundo dejó de existir y se permitió perderse en aquel valle verde avellana y sentir el calor que emanaba del agarre de la rubia.

Un carraspeo a su derecha la sacó de su trance y la burbuja estalló sonoramente a su alrededor, abrumándola con el volumen de las voces que llenaban el aire del bar. En un acto reflejo del que se arrepintió al segundo en el que sus dedos obedecieron, soltó la mano de Maura. Frankie estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, con la misma cara que pondría si hubiera olido una caca de perro en la suela de su zapato.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó este con delicadeza.

\- Atropello – contestó Maura con simpleza, rehuyendo de manera más o menos disimulada la mirada de Jane. – Iba con el móvil al cruzar un paso de cebra y no vio al coche que se le echó encima hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- Por desgracia cada vez ocurre más veces – suspiró Korsak.

\- Sí, en Hong Kong o China, ya no lo recuerdo, han hecho un carril para que la gente pueda ir escribiendo en el móvil con seguridad – comentó Jane dándole un trago por primera vez a su cerveza.

\- Hong Kong está en China así que diciendo China ya englobas a Hong Kong – la corrigió Frankie con cierto retintín en la voz.

La detective le lanzó una mirada como preguntándole qué demonios le pasaba pero su hermano la ignoró.

\- El caso es que el otro día estaba en Facebook y me topé con un video de un…

\- Bloguero – la ayudó la morena con el término.

\- …en el que denunciaba esta situación con los teléfonos inteligentes. ¿Sabíais que una persona promedio se pasa cuatro años de su vida mirando hacia un teléfono? Estamos absorbidos por la tecnología. Vas a una cafetería y todo el mundo está sacándole fotos a sus tazas, vas a un concierto y están tan ocupados grabándolo que no lo viven, quedan para tomar algo juntos y cada uno está centrado en su móvil – la rubia señaló a una mesa contigua donde cuatro jóvenes estaban escribiendo furiosamente, sus bebidas intactas, y sin intercambiar siquiera una mirada. – En fin de año, veías a la gente más preocupada por ser el primero en decirlo en un grupo de WhatsApp o en Twitter que en disfrutarlo con sus amigos.

\- Vaya, se ve que este tema realmente te molesta, ¿huh? – comento Frankie con las cejas arqueadas.

\- No es tanto molestia como pena. Estamos tan centrados en estar en contacto con todo el mundo a la vez que perdemos el único que cuenta, el de las personas que están con nosotros día tras día – sus ojos la traicionaron cuando se desviaron en busca de los de Jane por unos instantes antes de volver a los parecidos del otro Rizzoli. – Tanto twitteo y twerking nos tienen absorbidos.

En ese momento, la morena estaba bebiendo su cerveza tranquilamente y se atragantó al tragar y reírse a la vez. Comenzó a toser sonoramente, sintiendo la opresión en el pecho típica de cuando no puedes respirar y, aún así, todo tu cuerpo te empuja a hacerlo. Frankie empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda pero Jane rehuyó su contacto apartándole la mano con el codo y negando con la cabeza. Aunque su hermano pareció contrariado y molesto, la dejó en paz.

\- Es malo – se las apañó para decir entre tos y tos.

\- Bebe un poco – dijo Maura ofreciéndole un vaso de agua que había pedido.

La detective se lo agradeció con un gesto y, cuando pudo volver a respirar y hablar con normalidad, se volvió hacia su hermano.

\- Si toses porque te ha llegado líquido a los pulmones y das palmaditas en la espalda, lo único que consigues es que no seas capaz de expulsarlo – explicó.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? – replicó Frankie.

Jane solo tuvo que arquear las cejas como si fuera una pregunta estúpida para que seis pares de ojos se centraran en Maura. Pero la rubia solo tenía atención para la morena.

\- Wow, de verdad haces caso a lo que te digo.

\- Por supuesto – contestó con una amplia sonrisa. – Y ahora hazme caso tú a mí, ¿sabes lo que es twerking?

\- No exactamente, solo que está relacionado de alguna manera con las redes sociales.

\- No, Maur – rio Jane sacudiendo la cabeza. – Twerking es una modalidad de baile, lo que pasa es que ahora está muy de moda, por eso has oído hablar de ello en Twitter o Facebook.

\- ¿Y cómo es? ¿Cómo se hace?

Ahora la atención estaba centrada en la detective, quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- ¡No pienso hacer twerking aquí! – susurró esta, escandalizada, mirando a su alrededor al bar lleno de gente.

\- Oh, venga, Jane, ¿por qué no?

\- Eso, Janie, ¿por qué no? – metió baza Frankie.

\- ¡No! – exclamó la morena cruzándose firmemente de brazos. – Y no hay más que hablar.

\- R&I –

Con un suspiro, Maura se desembarazó de sus tacones y se agachó para recogerlos del suelo, regalándole a Jane una bonita vista de sus piernas y culo. La detective apartó la mirada, sonrojada, antes de que la pillaran y cerró la puerta de su apartamento tras ellas.

Tras asegurarse de que Jo Friday definitivamente estaba con su madre y no tenía que preocuparse por sacarle a esas horas a dar un paseo, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa a medida que iba a su habitación, creyendo que Maura le dejaría un poco de privacidad para cambiarse antes de ir ella a ponerse algo más cómodo que sus apretados y sexys vestidos. Pero el ruido amortiguado de pasos tras ella le hizo pararse a medio camino de quitarse la camisa.

\- Maur, ¿qué…? – empezó a preguntar.

\- Twerking, enséñamelo – la cortó la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Jane.

\- Vamos, aquí no hay nadie más que yo, no tienes excusa.

\- Sí tengo. El twerking es muy… ¡No voy a hacer twerking!

\- Entonces enséñame _a mí_ cómo hacerlo – repuso Maura hábilmente.

Sabiendo que de ahí no había escapatoria posible, la detective suspiró y terminó de quitarse la camisa antes de dejarla medio doblada de cualquier forma sobre una silla.

\- ¿Ese vestido da de sí? – inquirió.

La forense captó por dónde iban los tiros y alzó un dedo para que Jane esperara. Corrió al baño y salió un minuto más tarde con una camiseta del Departamento de Policía de Boston de la detective y unos pantalones de yoga.

\- Lista – dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

La morena tragó saliva y se acercó a ella. Situándose a su costado, empujó con suavidad su espalda para indicarle que se inclinara un poco hacia delante y luego rodeó una de sus piernas con la mano, tirando de ella para separarla unos centímetros. Le ordenó que flexionara las rodillas y Maura obedeció con rapidez.

\- Esta es la postura básica – explicó Jane. – El twerking en sí consiste en mover la cadera hacia delante y atrás.

La rubia frunció levemente el ceño y capturó el labio inferior entre sus dientes antes de comenzar a mover en un vaivén sus caderas.

\- ¿Así?

\- Más o menos, pero las piernas tienen que quedarse lo más quietas posibles.

Para ayudarla un poco, la morena se situó tras ella, inclinándose sobre su espalda y sujetando las rodillas de Maura con sus manos para estabilizarlas. Desde esa postura, todo su pecho estaba pegado a la parte trasera de la forense, y sus rizos rubios cosquilleaban contra su mejilla. Jane se mordió la lengua para que ningún sonido comprometedor escapara de su boca cuando la doctora comenzó a mover las caderas otra vez.

\- Ahora sí – sonrió triunfalmente Maura.

La detective se despegó de ella con dificultad pero a la vez con tanta rapidez como si quemara.

\- Hay algunas bailarinas que ponen las manos en sus rodillas para conseguir que no se muevan, pero las más experimentadas ponen los brazos así – para ilustrarlo, dobló los suyos y pegó los antebrazos contra su pecho.

\- ¿Tú cómo te pones? – inquirió la rubia.

Jane se sonrojó y aquello fue respuesta suficiente.

\- Wow, así que eres toda una experimentada del twerking… - susurró Maura con voz algo estrangulada.

\- No – se apresuró a negar la detective. – Solo se me da bien – le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros. – A ver qué tal tú sola.

La forense probó con los brazos doblados en el pecho. Puso las piernas firmes, los pies bien apoyados en el suelo, y balanceó la cadera hacia delante y hacia atrás siguiendo el ritmo de una canción que solo existía en su cabeza. Paró, algo avergonzada, cuando se dio cuenta de que Jane la estaba observando fijamente y llevaba un buen rato sin emitir sonido alguno.

Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo que rompiera el ambiente súbitamente cargado de la habitación cuando, en dos zancadas, la detective atrapó su nuca con una mano y su cintura con la otra, pegando sus cuerpos en un gesto cargado de brusquedad. Sin dejar que Maura se repusiera, de repente sus bocas estaban devorándose mutuamente y los dedos recorrían cada centímetro de piel y se enredaban en cada mechón de pelo que podían.

Necesitada de aire, la forense separó ligeramente a Jane de ella, su cabeza dando vueltas a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que sus piernas amenazaban con derrumbarse bajo su peso.

\- Maur, yo… - comenzó a disculparse la morena, malinterpretando el gesto de la doctora.

Pero esta no la dejó ir muy allá antes de volver a atacar sus labios con voracidad. Las palabras se perdieron en algún lugar recóndito y lo único que quedó fue el más primitivo de los instintos humanos: deseo.


End file.
